Talk:Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)/Archive 3
1000 year blood war Shouldn't we add the new information about Hollow Ichigo from the Final arc, like for example stating he is actually his real soul reaper powers. CoolJazzman (talk) 12:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :That information has a place on the page, but not there. He was only talked about and didn't actually say or do anything.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, but at least can we say at the top of his page his true identity, as in his actually his true Zanpakuto spirtit? CoolJazzman (talk) 17:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :We're still deciding how to go about with this change.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, that's fair enough, good luck with that then CoolJazzman (talk) 20:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I think that naming isn't the problem with hollow ichigo but figuring out what would we name the page that is already named zangetsu is. But I think there's a simple solution(or maybe not Im new at this stuff). I was thinking we combine both pages and make it look like shunsui's zanpakuto spirits page. He has 2 separate swords just like ichigo and both swords have different looking manifestation but they are both named the same because they are both 2 halves of the same whole. That's what's happening here, hollow ichigo and "old man" are just 2 different sides of ichigo's zanpakuto: hollow ichigo is the large sword which represents his shinigami/hollow powers and "old man zangetsu" is the small trench knife that represents his Quincy powers.--Dbxkilla (talk) 09:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Zangetsu and White Ichigo are essentially the same being, just representing different facets of Ichigo's power. User:Catalyst75 16:16, July 4, 2013 ::Then why does Zangetsu's page describe him as a separate entity from Ichigo instead of a facet of his character/personality? Ouetsu more or less stated that Zanpakuto are not separate entities; they represent the parts of yourself that you have yet to understand. But is Ichigo's body being hijacked by a parasite or is he merely losing his sanity? The series is admittedly inconsistent with this.~~RedHotRaider~~ White History If Hollow Ichigo was inherited from Masaki's Hollow taint in her spiritual power shouldn't a history on how the hollow was created be added to the page?--Wynia (talk) 19:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The Zangetsu pages are still in the process of being fixed in light of Nimaiya's revelation. The fact that White fused with Ichigo's Shinigami powers will be mentioned accordingly. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) But White didn't fuse with Masaki or Ichigo as a creature; he infected them with a Hollowfication virus that influenced the latter's "genetic makeup" so to speak. Shouldn't that be mentioned? RedHotRaider (talk) 18:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC)RedHotRaider :White is just the same virus merged with the "body"/"soul" of a dead shinigami, this was stated in the manga. As this shinigami was dead, he provided nothing to White as a creature except of "body". The actual "soul" was that virus. It had to be created from something. There are artificial souls in this manga, but I don't recall artificial hollows. All in all, in one point of time some normal soul existed and then it became hollow. Aizen used it to create his virus. This virus was merged with dead shinigami to create White. Through White it infected Ichigo's mother and then through her Ichigo itself, becoming Zangetsu in the end. The only question I see is can we consider Zangetsu and the initial soul the same being or Zangetsu is only a part of this soul (accordingly, Ichigo's mother also had only part of it, but both her part and what remained in White are gone, so Zangetsu is the only one nevertheless).Faust-RSI (talk) 10:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Categories Categories "Male" & "Zanpakutō Spirit" need to be added. --Ankit09 - Talk - 12:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I have added the Male category but not the Zanpakutō Spirit one as at the time, it wasn't known that it was a Zanpakutō Spirit, just a Hollow and the category is reserved for those Zanpakutō Spirits featured in the Muramasa and Toju arcs. Quincy manifestation I noticed in the 1000 year blood war section, in the second paragraph you have stated "When Ichigo confronts the manifestation in his inner world", I think you should say "When Ichigo confronts the manifestation of his Quincy powers in his inner world" as i think it would be better stating which manifestation" CoolJazzman (talk) 14:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Spiritual Power Is it worth changing his spiritual power to match that of Ichgio's (now immense)? Skitzo1 (talk) 19:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Bankai description The description needs to be fixed. Old Man Zangetsu does not wear a shihakushou; he wears a cloak, as of chapter 542. RedHotRaider (talk) 18:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC)RedHotRaider :The description is accurate as it is, this is the true Zangetsu. The one you're referring to is this one. ::The Bankai description says "except the manifestation's shihakusho is black." The Old Man does not wear a shihakusho or an "overcoat", he wears a cape. RedHotRaider (talk) 19:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: You are referring to "Old Man" who is not Zangetsu. Zangetsu is actually "Hichigo" for lack of a better name, who wears a shihakusho. Savalric (talk) 20:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know that, I'm talking about the Bankai description on the Zangetsu (Zanpakuto spirit) page.RedHotRaider (talk) 20:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "No name" needs to be changed. It's been confirmed that his name is officially Zangetsu. It doesn't make sense to say that "Zangetsu has no name" when we just said his name. Saying something like "though he originally claimed to have no name," would make more sense. RedHotRaider (talk) 20:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Full Hollow personality Shouldn't it be noted that Zangetsu doesn't have an actual personality in his full Hollow form(s)? Or that he becomes mindless when he has full possession of Ichigo's body?RedHotRaider (talk) 20:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Broken reference The third reference in Quotes section seems to be broken. Its content should be replaced with Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 1. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 16:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks AG 22:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Category Should we remove the Hollow category from this page? :Yes, White was a hollow and while it was the bases for the creation of the inner hollow it doesnt exist anymore, and its confirmed this is a zanpakuto spirit. while the inner hollow has been shown to utilize hollow powers, its important to note that inner hollow is a term of a consciousness entity at most. This doesn't make it an actual hollow seeing as its part of ichigo and he is no hollow just possesses access to their powers in past points. So this description of hollow does not apply.-- ::Could you do it, or at the very least unlock the page? I don't have the rights to do it... Shikai power uld be most accurate with the information we have from the latest manga issues. What do you guys think? - Kuir (talk) 06:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :No because the spirit is a component of Ichgio's power, its not meant to be a featured character on the same level. We would have to account for the spirit appearing and utilizing any of these abilities on its own verses an opponent, this is highly unlikely to happen. Everything featured on this page is what ha been done in the series not what maybe or might be likely. This page was recently updated and thats exactly as far as it needs to go.-- Okie-dokie. Good enough explanation for me. - Kuir (talk) 09:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Unlock Is it not time to unlock this page now? A long time and no new information has been released (yet). Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:33, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. Also, since it's locked, we can't change the "Vast Spiritual Powers" in his abilities section to the agreed-upon "Immense Spiritual Powers". Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So I can assume that this page won't be unlocked anytime soon? Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:28, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Why don't you just ask Salubri to unlock it? It's easier to ask one of the admins directly, rather than asking on the talk pages; especially when there's a lot of activity on the wiki. 06:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) : Are you sure the page is locked for me it's not. Naruto 45 (talk) 06:04, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Birth Zangetsu was born when Ichigo was born not during his near hollowification. How come that information has yet to be corrected?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:19, May 12, 2015 (UTC)